


Wicked always wins

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Nathalie AU [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Mia friendly, One day I might write a story were Mia isn't the bad person, being outed, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: She was only out for a nice chat with him, or was she?
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: Nathalie AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405741
Kudos: 2





	Wicked always wins

She didn't know why she actually came. It wasn't like she would be welcomed into the house anyways. But she had no other choice. If she wanted to do what's right, then she would talk to them.   
It had surprised her that when she called Chuck to ask him for his brothers' address, that he gave it to her, without asking any questions. He had also told her, that Darren and Chris wouldn't be at home until the 30th and that they left again on the first.   
After standing in front of the house, not doing anything, for at least 30 minutes, she finally convinced herself to ring the doorbell, to not give their neighbors any ideas. She walked the driveway up, until she stood at the door, knowing that this was the last chance to walk away again, but if she didn't do it now, she might never have the courage ever again. Before she knew it, she had rung the doorbell, and soon after, she heard a voice call “Coming.” Only that she didn't know that voice. It couldn't have been Nathalie or Chris's, it was too deep for it, but it also didn't sound like Darren's.   
A young man opened the door, probably around Nathalie's age. “Are Chris or Darren at home?” She asked him, trying to figure out where she had seen him because he did look a bit familiar. The young man nodded, opened the door a bit wider, to reveal Chris next to him, with a baby on his arm, and left.   
“Mia.” Chris sounded surprised. Why shouldn't he? She had left them alone most of the time, especially him and Nathalie. And never had she shown up on their doorstep before. “What are you doing here?”   
“Can I come in?” Mia asked him, unsure of herself. The way he was standing in the door, with a baby on his arm, he looked really intimidating. “I really would like to talk with you about something.”   
Chris took a moment to think, before he opened the door fully. For a second, Mia had expected him to tell that she could go to hell and close the door again, but he luckily didn't. “Come on in. I need to feed this little guy before it gets even more past his bedtime.” He said, nodding to the baby. Mia couldn't really say how old he was, but he looked around one year old.   
Mia followed Chris into the kitchen, where he put the baby into a high seat and grabbed something to feed the baby with. Everything looked so fancy, and she had seen at least half a dozen pictures of Chris and Darren, either alone or with children. The one that felt like a dagger being pushed through her heart the most was one that looked like a wedding picture- It made everything seemed so real. Even if she had wanted, she would never have a chance.   
“Come sit down.” Chris gestured to one of the unoccupied chairs around the small kitchen table. You could see the ocean from where the kitchen was.   
“Well, first, I feel like I need to apologize for everything that I did and said over the last years.” Mia started and Chris just nodded. “With Darren not renewing his contract with Michael, my contract runs out too. Because of this I will finally be able to do what I always wanted to do.”  
“Be with Ben.” He didn't ask a question; he stated it. Mia nodded, she must have been really obvious.   
“Publicly, yes. We have been dating for a bit over two years now, but I didn't think anybody knew.” Mia confessed, looking down at her hand.   
“You are talking to someone who is in a secret relationship for over 9 years, I notice stuff. I also have a teenage daughter, remember?” Mia nodded. Nathalie was someone you couldn't forget, even if you wanted to. “I take it, it were you and Ben who bought the house, but had PR tell everyone it was you and Dare.”   
“Yes, and I hope it didn't bring you any problems.” Mia said. Chris just laughed.   
“Oh no, but it was fun to explain to my aunt that yes, Darren and I are still going to move to New York, despite what those magazines say.”  
“You are going to move to New York? Permanently?” It was the first time Mia had ever heard of that. Sure, she knew about Darren being back on Broadway in April, but before Chris and Nathalie had stayed in LA during those weeks.   
“Yes, the kids and I aren't going to move to the east coast until July, because of school and daycare, even if it means that when we move, Darren's show will already be finished. I think it will be best for all of us, a change in scenery.” Chris said.   
Mia knew that in the years before, Chris had stayed in LA during the time of Darren's runs on Broadway. The first time because he and Nathalie were filming Glee, the second time because Nathalie was still in school. It somehow sounded like Darren's run on Broadway was just some reason they told their friends like there was a deeper meaning in moving across the country when their families were all in California, but it couldn't be that there had been a fight. Mia knew that they had spent Thanksgiving in San Francisco with Darren's family, and from what Darren had mentioned briefly, everything had seemed perfect then.   
“I think you didn't come here to talk about Darren moving to New York, especially when the contract between the two of you runs out in a couple of days.”   
It was true. There was something else why she had come, but it was hard for her to talk about it. She needed to get the courage for it first, and it would come by talking about other stuff. But before she could speak again, a child's voice interrupted them. A young girl, probably around 7 or 8 years old, came running into the kitchen. The first thing Mia thought when she saw her was Darren. She looked like a mini version of Darren, with her dark curls and brown eyes, or whatever the actual specification of Darren's eye color was.  
“Dad, Julian is being mean to me again.” The girl complained.   
“What are we doing if we have guests, Marcia?” Chris asked her. For a moment the girl looked to the ground before she looked at Mia.   
“Hello.” She said, before turning back to Chris. “Dad, please.”   
Chris sighed. “Will you be okay looking after him for a moment? I have to defuse this situation before it gets even more out of hand.” Mia nodded. It couldn't be this hard, couldn't it? He was just a baby, and he was sitting in a high chair. Also, it would be good practice for soon.   
Not even 5 minutes later, Chris was back, and they continued talking. Each passing minute made Mia feel even worse for what she had done to Chris and Darren, especially Darren, over the years. They seemed to like that one couple you just couldn't hate because they were perfect for each other. She was just jealous of them, for being so open around each other, despite a stranger being in their home. She met Julian, Marcia's twin brother, who looked even more like Darren than Marcia, and she saw the way Chris and Darren looked at each other at that moment. They looked like the proudest parents in the world.  
At one point, Mia was alone with Chris again, this time in the living room. It screamed them, with a huge picture of their wedding on one wall.   
“Do you think moving in with Ben is too soon?” Chris looked at her for a long time before speaking again.   
“You are pregnant, aren't you?” For the first time, he didn't make a statement, but asked a question, even though he probably knew the answer. She just nodded. Nobody knew, not even their parents, only her and Ben. “Than it's not. Darren and I were dating for roughly a year when he started to move in with me and Nat. It wasn't until his 25 birthday that I officially asked him. Each couple is different. I mean, look at Nathalie and Josh. They have been dating for over 4 years and are only now moving in together. But when you announce the pregnancy, make sure you came clean about your and Ben's relationship beforehand. I don't want to clean up your mess if people think this child is Darren's.” 

“Hey, Dad.” Chris knew with just those two words that something wasn't right. It was New Years Day, and they were in New York, unpacking some of their stuff in their new New York City house. There were some things that they had to send ahead of time to New York, some that were bought and would arrive in the next days and some that wouldn't move until July. Because Nathalie and Josh would move into their first own apartment too soon, they had stayed in LA, with the dogs.   
“What is wrong?” Chris asked. “Do I need to come back home?” Home. Right now, this was still LA, but soon it would be NYC.   
“You don't. And you can't.” Nathalie said.   
“What do you mean I can't?”   
“Somebody leaked your relationship with Papa to the press, there have been calls asking for interviews the whole morning.” Chris had left his work phone in LA, and Darren had his off until Chris, Marcia, Julian, and Cory had to leave for LA again.   
“How bad it is?”   
“Bad. Some say you made Papa gay, forced him into this, and some other nasty stuff. But the worst is, they know about the twins and Cory too. Nothing specific, but they get mentioned by name and speculation on their age. No pictures.” This wasn't just bad, this was nuclear catastrophic. It could ruin both of their jobs. The safety of their children was in jeopardy. They had to do something, to prevent this from getting out of hand.   
Chris tried to think of anyone who could have done it, but he couldn't think of someone. Everybody who knows about them knows how important the safety of their children is to them.   
“But that isn't the worst of everything. The person who leaked the information to the press also leaked our address. There have been paparazzi's the whole morning since you left. They literally arrived 10 minutes after you left. I don't think they know your New York address, so don't come back any time soon.”


End file.
